1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor, or more specifically to a decorative character printer for Japanese or English word processor which can select, easily set and print out decorative characters.
2. Description of the Background Art
With recent popularization of Japanese word processors, more diversified decorative character printouts have come to be demanded.
The conventional Japanese word processor can create documents with decorative characters by designating a decorative character mode.
Once a decorative character mode is designated, however, the same decorative character font is used over the entire document. Therefore, the conventional word processor cannot print out a document with different decorative character fonts for different lines.